Match Made in Miami HikaruXReader
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: Happy birthday! as a special gift the host club takes you on an amazing week long vacation to miami florida. sparks will fly it's up to you weather they're good or bad. :3 HikaruXReader


"ooh what should we do today, swim first or maybe daddy could treat his daughters to ice cream!" you rolled your eyes as your 'father' raved on and on. The whole limo was filled with the smell of the beach and warm sand. Ahhhh the Florida beaches the perfect birthday get away destination. Yes it was your and as a gift to you the host club brought you to Florida with them for the next week.

"no can do boss were taking [y/n] to Disney world!" the twins said wrapping their arms around your waist.

"sorry to burst your bubble,but were in Miami. Disney world is in Orlando." Kyoya drawled. The twins pouted but other wise released you. "but there are lots of amazing beaches and sights to see so why not start there. Right Haruhi?"

"oh yeah right! And I got coupons and brochures at the airport!" after a moment of digging Haruhi retrieved said items from her purse and handed them to you. The twins peered over your shoulder and read the first paragraph out loud.

" ' South Beach is the quintessential Miami hot spot. From shopping to partying, this area of Miami Beach is well-known for being a trendy locale.' cool lets go there first!"the twins coursed pointing to the colorful buildings in the picture.

"not now guys we've still got to get to the hotel and unpack. Opps never mind guess were here." you smiled and stepped out as the driver opened the door for you. Grabbing your luggage you walked into the lobby of the large hotel.

"now Haruhi, Tamaki and myself will go check in Hunny, Mori I believe there is a cafe down the hall," Kyoya then turned to the three of you "you three ….. just don't break anything."

"yes sir!" you saluted and walked over to the waiting area and watched as your friends checked you in at the reception desk. "Hey guys is it just me or do Haruhi and Boss have so serious chemistry goin' on?" your best friends scoffed.

" as if Haruhi would ever fall for the perv!"

"well we gotta get them together think how cute they would be together and Hikaru stop glaring at me like that you know I'm right. Just like that time I said your hamster was gender conf-" you were cut off when a piece of plastic was shoved in your face.

"here are your room keys Hikaru Karou you get your own room and [y/n] your sharing with Haruhi." you took the keys and you all made your way to the elevator.

(the "/blahblahblah/" are them talking in Japanese)

As you passed through the lobby a pair of girls walked up to the twins giggling and twirling the hair.

"Hiya we couldn't help but notice you guys aren't from around here." the first one squeaked. 'Well duh were at a hotel if we were why wouldn't we go home?!' you mentally ranted.

"and we were wondering if you would like us to show you around." the second one giggled. Grinning to each other the twins played dumb and started speaking in Japanese.

"/we would love to but you look like cows/" the girls of course having no idea what they just said just smiled and nodded.

"do you guys speak English?" 'of course we do you stupid- wow my mental rants are quite graphic'

"/yeah but we thought it would be more fun to make you look dumb bye/" the twins waved to the confused girls and wrapped their arms around you walking to the elevator.

"wow that was kinda mean you guys!" you said trying to concealed your giggles.

"yeah we know but they're not really our type." Karou whispered in your ear

"we prefer our girls feisty, free spirited." Hikaru said doing the same as his brother.

"and with [h/c] hair~" the dinging of the elevator saved you and you scrambled out into the hall and ran to your room. Haruhi looked up from her unpacking and sent you a 'wft' look.

"Don't ask."

"so today well visit the beach and maybe some gift shops. Tomorrow the museum and the local fair the next day we will..." you zoned out while Kyoya was going over the schedule and caught yourself staring at the twins, more specifically Hikaru. Looking at his cute red hair, his muscular body, oh how hot wold he look nake- wait what!? Snap out of it [y/n] bad thoughts bad thoughts!

"ok everyone you have a half hour to look around and shop and then were heading to the beach." Kyoya informed everyone of the time and meeting place the everyone was dismissed.

"so what are you guys gonna buy?" you asked walking up to Hunny and Mori.

"I heard this place has something called 'salt water taffy' doesn't it sound positively YUMMY?"you nodded at the energetic blonde and repeated the question to the taller of the two, Mori. He pointed to what looked like a little island made of seashells.

"Mori likes seashells." (if you get the reference your golden XD) you sweat dropped but nodded none the less.

"hey [y/n] what do you think of this?" you turned around to see the twins holding up a t-shirt that said 'Made Love On Miami Beach 3' "it would be hot!" you sweat dropped and put the shirt back where it came from.

"how 'bout no." looking around some more you ignored the twins whining and actually started enjoying yourself. You walked up to one of the glass cabinets and gasped.

Inside the case were the most beautiful earrings you had ever seen. The were just simple studs but what really caught your eye were the two small black pearls. Calling over a clerk you asked for a price.

"those are about 97$ would you like me to get them out?"

"no, that's more than I can afford thank you for your time."

"wow [y/n]-Chan! You look so cute in your swim suit!"you smiled at the blonde and thanked him. Truly your black and turquoise striped halter bikini faltered you in all the right places and every guy with a pulse knew it.

"[Y-Y/N] NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE SEEN SHOWING THAT MUCH SKIN!"

"oh lighten up boss you know you think [y/n] looks sexy~" the twins teased. You blushed and tried to cover up -unsuccessfully- with the nearest thing. Hunny's bunny shaped floaty.

"yeah she does look pretty cute but-HEY DON'T TRY AND USE YOUR BACKWARDS DEVIL LOGIC ON ME!" rolling your eyes you walked over to where Haruhi was sitting.

"hey what's up girly?" you cheered sitting down next to her.

"nothing much. Say what's your opinion on m-my swim suit?" she asked blushing.

"oh hoho when did little miss smart pants start caring about appearances?!" you teased.

" I-I don't but do you think I look... cute?" you noticed her eyes wander to the still arguing blonde and it clicked.

"yes you look adorable! Oh my little Haruhi is growing up!" flinging your arms around her she sweat dropped.

" [y/n]-Chan can I talk to you?" you looked up to see Hunny's blushing face and nodded. After getting out of hearing range Hunny seemed to tense up " [y/n]-Chan do you think I would make a good boyfriend?" slightly confused you nodded.

"of course you would Hunny what girl wouldn't want to date you your nice cute and you can wop some major booty when you need to."

"oh [y/n]-Chan I'm so happy I like you too!" huh? You felt the little boy hug you around the waist and you froze up when you felt something worm on your mouth.

"what the hell is going on here?!" the two of you pulled apart and you looked just in time to see Hikaru yank Hunny off of you and shove him to the ground.

" Hikaru!" you yelled rushing to help Hunny up.

"of course protect the baby you love him more than me! Right, right?!" Hikaru harshly grabbed your arm and jerked you towards him. " you bitc-" SMACK!

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Hikaru Hitachin!." tears stung your eyes and you pulled your hand back to you. " I don't like Hunny you idiot I like you!" before Hikaru could proses what you had just said you were already out of sight.

After running to your legs ached you found your self at the very end of the board walk with the lights of the beach and shops behind you and by now the sun had already gone down. Trying to catch your breath you leaned up against the railing

"there you are! Don't run off like that you could get hurt!" you heard foot steps slapping on the board walk and you instantly knew it was Hikaru.

"what do you care im just a stupid bitch." you mumbled.

"you- …... you know I didn't mean that. I was just angry, but im not anymore Hunny explained what happened. I'm truly sorry [y/n]." felt something wet on your shoulder and gasped. Was he …...crying?

"i believe you and im sorry for letting him kiss me could you ever forgive me you know I would understand if you hated me b-" you were cut off by soft on your lips and you immediately relaxed. Wow how long had you waited for this moment? After what felt like hours you pulled away gasping for air.

"well I was saving this to give to you tomorrow but I think I can make exception just this once."  
confused you watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small black box. He handed it to you and smiled slightly. "i saw you looking at them in the gift shop. Happy birthday [y/n]."

inside the box were the earrings that you had fallen in love with earlier that day.

"oh Hikaru thank you!" flinging your arms around his neck you kissed him once again this time with more passion and vigor.

"hey [y/n]?"

"yes?"

"i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
